


Blur

by Simmyx1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simmyx1/pseuds/Simmyx1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy has successfully led the 100 to the safety of the bunker but he finds something in the lower levels, a remnant of the world humanity was focred to leave behind and it's a complete game changer. Shes more than he can handle... shes a threat. And he will have to take her down one way or another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn't see anything or hear anything. But I was awake. For now at least. I would drift in and out for what seemed like years whilst my captors continued to subliminally fill me with information on the changing world: new species of plant, new animals, safe water supplies, ground toxicity levels etc. Every now and then they would thaw me and use my surgical skills or combat knowledge before putting me back in the icy sleep I despised. Then it all stopped. Everything went completely dead. I remember thinking that I was surely about to die because lack of power to the cryogenic tube would mean I would eventually die in my induced coma but it never happened. Instead I remained, drifting in the silence. Complete silence. It had been briefly interrupted by gun shot and small inconsequential voices that seemed like my only hope but they never made it to the bottom levels before leaving. Hours became days and days months and months years. It was Eternity. 

I had resigned to continual floating in this hell of being halfway between life and death. Most days i prayed for death and i could hear as the other various persons of interest gave up on staying alive. I would've happily followed if I had the right to follow my own interests. But I didn't. I had failed the entire planet and it was my duty to survive, if not to help other survivors with my knowledge, but for the sake of the human race itself. So I willed my body to keep on living, sparking shocks of life in my drugged mind via memories of my sisters, my brothers, my parents, my friends and all the mentors who had moulded me into the person I am. Then I relived the shame of failing the world again and had to convince myself to breathe. Sometimes the power would short and i would suffocate until it restarted and i slowly regained conciousness. 

This went on for 97 years. 

A shout of complete joy forced me out of my century long reverie. I couldn't open my eyes but I could hear everything. I could hear the many footsteps above me shuffling around and moving things. Sweeping the floor. Cleaning? I heard the pop of a can of food being opened and again heard the whoop of joy. "Monty! Monty OMG you have to try this shit it's awesome. What is it?" The joyful one screamed. 

They were human. They spoke English. Americans. They could let me out. "Jasper, dude take it easy." The one I assume is called Monty replied. "Its pineapple. We can't waste anything." Sensible. Good. 

"Oh man, this place is a God send. I swear it was getting so cold I was about to freeze my balls off. This place is nice and toasty." Jasper mumbled through his mouth full of food. Either really hungry or a pig. I hope the former. But beggars can't be choosers and i had been begging for freedom every second since i got in this godforsaken tube of icy hell. 

There was some scratching by the door opposite me, the door to my freedom. "Hey check this out." Monty said. I couldn't hear anything for a while. I tried to scream like i had tried to scream for 97 years but again my mouth refused to cooperate. Then I heard a single, urgent shout, "BELLAMY!" 

The creature they called Bellamy took his time. Eternity in a glass tube shouldve taught me patience but with freedom the closest it had been in so long I ached for it. I had forgotten the feel of sunshine on my face or the taste of food. The light touch of a summer breeze as I cut through the air on a jog. My hands ached to hold a sword once more, my mouth yearned to say anything in the hope that it would be heard. My heart hungered for the comfort of an embrace. I wanted my freedom.  
"What is it?" A deep rumbling voice dripping in both arrogance and authority demanded of the two men. They didn't reply but I assumed showed them whatever they had seen. "Fuck. But that's impossible." 

"Clearly not, Bellamy" a fourth voice said. I hadn't heard this one enter but it was the voice of a woman. "This is incredible. Simran Kaur Sandhu is alive." They knew who I was. The question was whether they wanted me dead or not. Whose side were they on? What did they know about me? "Think of what she could do for us?! She was the closest anyone got to preventing the war. Now we know where she dissappeared to: she mustve been kidnapped. She inspried an entire world to ceasefire. She is the whole reason we are even alive: she thought up the Ark and operation exodus." I imagined a sigh of relief slipping from my frozen lips. They admired me rather than hunted me. And then what she had said sunk in. And the guilt eased a littke bit. Oh my god: they listened to me. The UN did as I asked. Humans survived because of me. "We owe it to her as human beings to open that door." 

If I could, I would've cried. Never at any point in my far too long life had I felt such a potent mix of shame and pride mixed with such hope! It was intoxicating. Adrenaline an old friend, rushed through my veins that I imagined had gone rusty in their lack of use and I strained to hear Bellamy's answer. He seemed to be the leader but he listened to the woman: second in command? Or friend? Or partner? I felt my political and military mind waking up trying to assess the situation after so long. But i found i was just as sharp if not sharper than before. Perhaps all the information my captors had been pumping into my mind had been useful after all. 

I hadn't heard them agree to free me but I heard the great strain of the metal hinges being used for the first time in an age and footsteps getting closer than they have ever gotten before. "Jasper, Monty, get that food upstairs." They left without saying a word. 

For the first time in forever I heard the beating of my own heart on the monitor speed up gradually. "She's alive and we can get her out Bellamy," said the woman. 

"She would be another mouth to feed." Clearly Bellamy was a good leader. Ruthless. 

"She would earn everything we give her." The woman argued passionately as if she were my sister. No. My sister was dead. Must be dead by now. No one could replace her. But she could be a friend, an ally. 

"Clarke, she would be a liability. She hasnt lived with us she doesnt want what we want." 

The woman, Clarke I presumed, replied "I will take full responsibility for her. Please. I don't want to have to do this without your blessing but I will."

Bellamy considered it for a minute, "Okay. Do it." Three words was enough to set my soul alive. Then the pressing of one button burned me. The pain was unlike anything ive ever felt. It was like being skinned alive and submerged in boiling water whilst having every limb pulled off one at a time. Surely thawing out a frozen body can't be this painful? The other times were never remotely painful. Like waking up from sleep. Then I realised why it had to be like this. Without the main generator there was not enough power to thaw me the safe way. The only way I could force my eyes open and finally wake up was by letting out the scream of agony that had been building for nearly 30 seconds.  
"Shit!" A tall dark and handsome I assume Bellamy shouted, ruffling a hand through his unruly black curls before the pain blurred my vision and I once again screamed unable to silence myself. "Clarke what's happening?!" 

"I don't know! I cant help her!" Another blood curdling cry was enough to bring her voice to the brink of tears and I caught a glimpse of the small blonde haired green eyed woman that had given me my freedom. For her sake i stopped the scream. I had felt worse im sure. I had been tortured for months on end and i didnt break. There was no need to do so now. Not when i was so close to salvation. 

"What the fuck is going on in here?" A new slightly deeper voice cried, entering the room. 

"Get out Space walker." Bellamy ordered. He was clearly ignored. 

"You have to help her!" I heard the tap of fingers on my glass wall but they were pulled away. Suddenly there were no longer needles in my arms and the shackles holding me erect fell to my feet. Then there was no glass and i breathed free air. I wouldve fallen to my knees in the rush i felt but pride forbade it. 

My head was bowed, messy black curls over my face preventing my audience from seeing my face while i held back the tears. Game face. Remember: be strong, be stone, be invincible. I know no pain. No fear. No emotion. I rose, stepping in front of Bellamy, Clarke and the SpaceWalker and giving them my most terrifying and defiant glare.


	2. Awake

She looked ready to kill. In everything i had been taught about her: her work with the poor, single-handely eradicating slavery and human trafficing, her movement for peace and disarmament and the orpanages she started worldwide, i could never have pictured she could manage to look so... dangerous. I couldnt help arching a brow in surprise and admiration. It was impressive. I had expected a bunny rabbit. 

"Who are you?" She asked in a strange accent i placed as British from what i could remember. I didnt know she was british. 

It was Clarke who answered though it shouldve been me. I was the leader was i not? "My name is-"

"Clarke, yes and this is Bellamy and for some reason hes reffered to as SpaceWalker by at least one individual. In the grand scheme of things names arent all that important. Now WHO are you?" She interrupted flippantly before strecthing out her body like a lazy cat. And then she looked at me again and i saw elegant tiger. Interesting. Always thought i was more of a dog person. 

"Do you remember project ARK?" i asked, pulling myself out of my musings. She took a long look at me, measuring me but not giving away whether or not she approved of what she found. Then she did a handstand. A perfectly balanced on handed handstand. Then she presded up and down. So weird. But again, impressive. 

"I ought to, i did design it." She went down into a split. What the fuck?! She noticed our confusion and smiled. It was strange how a face that looked ready to kill could look so friendly and warm and inviting. That was the Simran i had been taught about. "Sorry. You wont believe how a century in a glass tube will cramp you up." 

Clarke laughed a little. Actually laughed. I wanted too as well but knew better. I hadnt seen clarke laugh like that since before raven got here. There was just something about this girl that made the room instantly darken and lighten at her presense. The slight shift of her head changed the colour of the room. I can see how she might influence a world to peace. Or war. i cut my analysis short to explain about how we got here. Thoroughout my explanation she continued to stretch and move which was distracting to say the least. She was very flexible. I was interrupted a couple times by clarke and spacewalker but her focus was on me, i was sure. 

Eventually i reached the end of the tale culminating in what was the reason behind our new occupancy of the bunker and she had finished her stretches. She held her hand out and shook both mine ans Clarkes. "What you guys have done is incredible. Really you should be so proud of yourself. And it is lovely to meet you, sorry about seeming... cold earlier." The pun made me grin and she gave me a wink. 

"Its an honour meeting you," clarke gushed suddenly. Seemed like she was meeting her hero. "Youve done so much for us." 

"I assure you it wouldnt be an honour if you were taught ALL i had done. there are parts of my life that are particularily dark." She brooded for a moment before shaking herself out of it. She was all over the place but something told me she just needed to get settled and then she would be an amazing assett. 

Then i had a way to get her on pur side. "Simran?" She gave me her full rapt attention, not to mention the glare of her steady eyes. "Would you like to go outside?" She beamed. 

"I would love nothing more." 

I showed her the way out and as the air got fresher she sped up, pushing past me and sprinting at the light at the end of the tunnel. she was eager to say the least. And actually very fast. my long legs nearly had trouble keeping up with hers. 

As she whipped past the 100 i reassured them that it was no grounder attack and that she was with us. The confused look on their faces was enough to make people follow us with various weapons. When we finally reached the end of the tunnel i nearly ran into simran, who had stopped right at the end, her feet remaining in the shadow cast by the tunnel. "Shit. This is really happening." She breathed to herself. I couldve come up with some sort of snarky reply but i didnt. Something told me i owed her this moment before i bombarder her with orders and used her to make the camp a safer place from grounders. Well... she was the only person with war experience. 

Then she took a step forward and a deep breath. She was kinda beautiful, i could admit that with the sun shining on her face, a smile growing on her plump lips. Then she frowned and opened one eyr to look directly at me, "not actually feeling as awesome as i look." Before giving me a wink. Wait, what? "Maybe if i lie down..." and she dropped to the floor to look up at the clouds. "Hmm... nope. Nothing." 

"What were you expecting?" i asked, unable to keep my curiousity at bay and sure that i was reflecting the thoughts of the 100. 

She sat up, "i dont really know. Just something... more. Bit of a disappointment really. The sun feels gorgeous of course but the air is not as clean as i remember, it doesnt smell as sweet. Which is to be expected what with the nukes and all that jazz. I suppose the earth i loved is truly gone. Damn." She shrugged and stood up finally noticing the crowd that had gathered. She laughed. Surprisingly it made everyone smile. Apparently her influence exceeded that of a small room. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends, mate?" She whispered with a side smile. 

I took my stance and said simply that "this is Simran Kaur Sandhu. She was in a cryogenic tube and now she is going to help us." 

There was a pause whilst this sunk in and then a cheer erupted and she was swept into a wave of adoring fans, laughing all the way and hugging. I was going to have to make sure she knew who was is charge. Someone with that much influence could take over. That wouldnt do.


	3. Competition is fierce

I could tell Bellamy felt threatened by her. The man may refuse to call me by my name, choosing instead ti refer to me as spacewalker, but because of Clarke and I, i was around him alot. He never noticed that i was watching except when i decided to disagree with his dictatarian actions and Clarke agreed with me. 

She was far more useful than you would expect her to be given her reputation. She was the best hunter in camp, filling the refridgerator in a couple days single handedly. She was nearly as goid as myself as far as tracking was concerned. Her battle strategy and defense ideas were inspired and she could fight. by fight i mean FIGHT. Not only was she an incredible shot but she used a sword. She found it with the rest of her things in a storage cupboard and practised with it everyday. It was like watching a samurai like in those old movies i saw on the ark. She had started training everyone in basic hand to hand combat though she agreed with clarke and I that a diplomatic solution would be far easier. 

Clarke had told me her knowledge of plant life had meant she had whole new medicines and Simrans knowledge of battle injuries and how to treat them meant the medbay was half as busy as usual. She found herbs for us for tea and taught us how to collect clean, radiation free water which we had apoarently not been doing to the dismay of our stomach lining. 

"Youre kind of incredible." I once remarked as she set a trap for the grounders at the defense line. 

She smirked, "i try." 

"How do you know all this stuff?" Jasper asked, trying to pay attention to her deft hands. 

She paused at this but continued swiftly after thibking for a moment. "When i was in that tube they pumped my head full of information about the new plant life. As for everything else... life experience. The best survivers are ones who have been fighting their whole lives. I think i can safely say i fall into that category of never really being safe." 

Jasper didnt ask any more questions after that. We made our way back to camp feeling safer with her than we ever had when she suddenly stopped and put her hand out to signal we follow suit. "What?" 

"I heard a twig snap." She breathed, barely moving. Then inhumanely fast she caught the spear aimed for my chest and hurled it back in the direction it came from. "RUN!" She screamed and we made a mad dasg for camp. As we skidded through the front gates she alrted the camp to "GROUNDERS!" 

The speed with which Bellamy whipped up a defense was impressive, i'd give him that. But what did he expect to do? The grounders where going to keep coming back until the bullets were all out and we didnt have any fire power at all. "Bellamy stop! We have to talk to them!" I shouted as loudly as i could. 

He of course puffed out his chest and towered over me asserting dominance. Whatever. "Because it went so well the last time? Why dont you go ahead a try and get your spacewalking ass dead while i save the camp. Then we'll talk about it." 

Then i felt an arm over my shoulders, "im with mullet, mate." Simran said referring to my hairstyle of which she was not a fan. Then an arm snaked around me waist and I saw Clarkes gorgeous blonde hair, "Finns right, bellamy." 

Bellamy growled, "can we talk about this later? First lets secure the camp. Then we will talk about ending the fighting. Happy?" He said looking at Simran rather than clarke and I. I was surprised at how quickly he changed his mind and then something about the way he was looking at Simran clicked. there was so much respect there and a need to impress... to prove himself. A quick look at Clarke confirmed that she had seen it too. 

Simran let go and withdrew her sword from its sheath and nudged Bellamy, "lets go kill us some grounders." She winked and sprang into action, past the nervous kids and their glitchy guns, the strong kids and their glitchy guns and... over the fence.

"Oh my God Simran!" Clarke couldnt help but let out as she disappeared from sight.


	4. Bloody hands

Every bone in my body froze as i saw her disappear. I wanted to follow, to protect her. But last night had shown me she didnt need protecting. I'd been up all night, as a leader usually is when his camp is at war, and she had practically bumped into me as i was sat outside, beneath a canopy of trees. 

"Oh shit." She had whispered, standing up and brushing herself off. 

"What are you doing out of camp?!" I had demanded in my most authoratative voice, masking my frustration, exhaustion and guilt. Obviously not well since she raised a brow and sat opposite me, next to charlottes empty grave. 

"I could ask you the same question, mate." She'd said. 

"Yeah but im not obliged to answer." 

She laughed quietly, "is that so?" Raising a quizical brow at me she continued, "some would argue that your position as leader philosophically demands you be truthful with your devoted people." 

That had surprised me, that she had counted herself as one of my people. That i was her leader. Although i knew it, something inside me doubted anyone could rule over someone as powerful as her. She had been my idol as a child, i grew up listening and telling her stories to octavia trying to teach her to be as strong as compassionate as Simran had been. I had no idea she was so funny and dangerous though. Those were pleasantly sexy combinations. "Those same people would argue you arent my subject but my competition." 

"Competition?" She asked, genuinely confused but it took her a split second to figure it out and placate me, "honey, im not leading material. I said it to those who insisted on following me pre-apocalypse and i will say it now to you. Besides,youre doing such a great job of it, your people arent looking for your replacement. Not yet anyway." 

I think she expected me to laugh or at least lighten up but while her compliment sank it i could only brood. So much blood on my hands. 318 to be exact. How can someone so bathed in blood be a good leader? I would not be emperor augustus. Then she sat next to me and gave me a nudge, "okay, seriosuly why the long face. You normally look at least pleased with yourself but i sense an ego somewhat deflated." I raised a brow and gave her a look to try to tell her it wasnt going to work but she just tried harder. "Its not a good look for you." She ran her fingers through my hair, i was too shocked to move. I was good with the ladies, no one could deny that, but this particular one had me in a vice. "There that's better." It was too intimate. I had changed the subject. 

"Get back inside, Simran. I wont have you dead because you were stupid enough to sneak out. What were you doing anyway?" 

She sighed and pulled a piece of paper and a pencil from her jacket pocket, "im trying to map the surface. Figure out where we are. When i was 7 i was living with a geologist and he made me memorise detailed maps of america and europe. Never quite got round to Asia ill admit that but from the position of the mountains, the rivers the lake to the south and the stars i think we are in north carolina. Or a place that used to be north carolina."  
It meant nothing to me. The states were gone. Everything had changed. But i could see why she would want to try to make a commection to her past. The part that interested me was that at 7 she was memorising maps so detailed she could recall them now. And somehow she knew exactly what i had been thinking. "Lets not go into why i know that. either way, i remember when i was 18 i was in afganistan and we had to stop the other guys from finding a camp in north carolina because there were some very special weapons being housed there. Now i know north carolina is a big state but i think its only 5 miles from this bunker." 

Afghanistan? Where else had she been? "You think its still standing?" 

She nodded, "it was built into a mountain. Far bigger Than this bunker and probably better equipt. Also i think the grounder camp lies east but we would be heading west which should give us some breathing room." 

I sighed, "theyve only just settled in here. I wont make them move again until absolutely neccesary. I cant have any more people die on me in the move."

I could feel her eyes on me but i refused to meet them. My shame was my own, as was my guilt. She may be able to keep us fed and teach us how to hunt and fight and look after ourselves. But she couldnt help me with my own demons. They were mine to slay. 

Then suddenly i felt her arm around my waist abd her hand on my cheek forcing my eyes to meet hers. "Death is inevitable. its a journey we all must take. Sometimes it comes too soon. Sometimes you deliver it yourself. But you cannot let it overshadow your life. Spare a thought for those that have dies but do not let it be in vain. The 300 that perished on the ark died so the human race could survive. So lets keep on surviving. The 18 that have perished on earth died so that we could move on. So lets keep on moving." When she saw this wasnt having the desired effect she took a different approach. 

"When i got out of the tube, clarke said it was a honour to meet me. I suppose you had only been taught the part of my life where i fought for peace and the end of poverty and hunger. Your education system probably left out the part where i killed 55 men and 17 women in order to escape the slave trade." She was a slave?! Wtf?! "It left out the part where i left behind 200 slaves in order for me to go get help but by the time i got back i found them burnt to death by the slavers. It left out the part where i was an assassin and killed for something as simple as money. Everybody has a dark side. But temper it with the good." 

I could only stare at her, speechless. The remorse in her eyes matched that of my own. She knew what i was going through. Shed been there. Shed done it and she had come out of it a better person, to better the world. Thats what i needed to do. And thats what i had done from that moment on. 

As i ran the defense from behind the scenes, part of me worried for her. Worried what i would do without her. I had become somewhat dependent. In the 3 days she had been here she had made things so much more efficient. I dont think the camp would survive her death. But i neednt have worried. 5 minutes later the grounderd ran off leaving behind 12 bodies, and Simran walked back inside, covered in blood. She was limping a little bit. 

"Are ypu okay Sim?!" Clarke asked springing up on her. 

She indicated down to the cut on her thy, "just a scratch. Missed any important arteries. I can patch myself up later." 

Clarke was insistant. "No let me."

Then O walked up to Sim to take a look at her not boyhering to look at me at all. Guess she was taking the whole i tortured her boyfriend thing a little harder than i had anticipated. "We should get you sewn up." 

"I can guarantee my own stitches will be neater." Sim countered. 

spacewalker nudged her and was about to say something but i butted in, "why dont you let someone else take care of you for once. Go to the medbay and get sorted out properly. Then come and see me." 

She raised a brow as did spacewalker, clarke and octavia. The only reaction that mattered was hers. "Okay. Because i need to talk to you about getting some showers in this place. I mean no one should smell like finn." Which earnt her another nudge and a giggle. Comic relief was a good way of distracting people from what they actually saw in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

i didnt feel jealous when i saw finn and Sim chatting together. It was natural that he be drawn to her since she was his idol growing up. Besides he always ended up talking about me anyway as Sim would tell me later on in the medbay as i stitched up her leg. "He loves you so much its adorable." She said, not even wincing as i poured alcohol on her cut to cure it and got the blade ready to cartorise the wound. 

"I know. There was a time when he was with someone else. But we lost her a while back and hes been with me ever since." I explained. I refrained from asking about why her body was covered in scars. She didnt get that from being a political figure. "Okay are you ready?" 

She looked at me and took a pencil from my pocket, putting it in her mouth. "Do it." She muffled. I expected a scream like when she had first been woken up but she simply bit down on the pencil and watched wide eyed. She was good with pain. It made me feel awful for how loud she had been during her thawing... it mustve really hurt. 

When it was done she was sweat sheened and a little exhausted so i bandaged her up and got her her rations. When i came back i couldnt find her anywhere. Where was she?! She shouldnt really be walking anywhere straight away! I went a little crazy looking in all the rooms when i remembered she was meant to meet Bellamy later. Was that where she had gone? His room was empty. They had gone outside. 

I bumped into finn on my way back to return the food i had gotten for her. "Hey have you seen Simran?" 

"No," he replied, "but you need to stop treating her likr a baby bird. Shes the most dangerous person here. She can look after herself. I heard she took out 6 grounders herself tonight. Thats incredible!" 

I raised a brow, "shes incredible, is she?" 

He smirked when he caught on and took the food from my hands, putting it to the side and wrapping me in his arms. "Shes no Clarke but..." 

I laughed and followed him to his room.


	6. Fire

He found me the minute clarke left me. "Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely worried. It was cute. 

"Ive survived 5 gun shot wounds, torture, two bombs and a nuclear war. Its a scratch." I assured him. He didnt look convinced "so if we want to get to the summit by midnight, then we need to leave now." 

I had something to show him at midnight. A game changer. "It can wait until tomorrow." 

I sprung off the table, ignoring the pain again to make a point. "Im fine." 

"Its better to wait until you are healed up. What if we get into trouble. I cant be watching your ass all night." 

I got in his face, "like you'll have anything better to do." He smirked.

"Its not that great." He teased. 

"Then you've not been looking hard enough." I breathed. He tried to inch his lips closer to mine but i knew better than to allow any kind of intimacy with a leader. I pulled back, "lets go." And we headed out. 

We climbed up the hill to the east towards the grounders camp. "Okay seriously we need to rethink the name youve given the grounders." I said randomly. "I mean its awful grammar to say the least. Can we not just call them the natives?" I got to the peak of the mountain and offered a hand to help Bellamy but he pushed it away. 

"The grounders are what everyone knows them by. They will stay grounders." 

"Its just so primative." 

He laughed at that. "They are primative. Its perfect." 

"Fine, fine but for the record i think its awful." 

We stumbled over the final hurdle.  
"So you can climb a mountain. Can you climb this one?" I asked as i pulled away the greenery blocking the sight to the bottom of the mountain, to reveal the grounders camp. His features darkened as he took in how big it was. 

"How many?"

"I estimate around 400." I said taking stock of the ant-like subjects of our scrutiny. "They are all mainly trained as warriors. In perfect shape. They know the area and they have been preparing for war. All of their new weapons are in that hut." I pointed to it. "I say we take what we can and light it on fire." 

"We need more people. We need guns-"

"They have people watching your camp Bellamy. Are you saying you didnt notice how i took you the longest way, in the shrubbery, keeping to the ground. I saw 5 grounders in the trees and thats just on this side of camp. Bringing more people would certainly get their attention." 

He thought about this for a moment, a little v forming between his brows as he tried to concentrate. "okay we can at least go back for guns." 

I shook my head. His obsession with weaponry had to stop. "This is a stealth mission. We can get in and get out without anybody noticing." He gave me an incredulous look. "Okay maybe i can get in and out without being seen. You are a liability." I got up and got over to their side of the mountain making myself invisible beneath the trees. He got up to follow.

"You arent going down there alone!" He shout-whispered, joining me in the trees. 

It was cute but unneccesary. I put myself in mission mode. "You and giant feet are going to get us caught. You wouldnt know stealth if it backhanded you round the face. Stay." 

"Im your commanding officer and i am going with you whether you like it or not." He demanded. 

So i kissed him. I kissed him until any bit of willpower was stripped from him and he was up against the tree. I didnt expect him to then flip us so i was against the tree with my legs wrapped around his waist but it happened. If i wasnt in mission mode, i would be a mess. I pushed him to the ground and pinned him down, finally pulling away. "No you arent. Tonight youre my bitch. Now stay or die." 

He didnt follow. Good boy. 

I made my way down the mountain carefully but quickly since their side was far less steep. I could hear the 'grounders' laughing and joking about a some sort of fight they had just won and at the height of their noise i moved in the shadows towards the armoury. It was relatively impressive though their metal work was primative. There was only one person on guard and he was nearly falling asleep. I slipped in past him and put him in a choker hold until he passed out. That would give me 5 mins good time. I moved with precision, taking a few good arrows and a bow, 3 knifes and a machete. Then using the torch that illuminatwd the inside of the hut, i set the place on fire, escaping before the panic set in. 

I joined Bellamy on the mountain. He had a face like a smacked bottom, bless. "Dont look at me like that," i gave him the spears, "i brought you something." 

Then he suddenly got very angry. He pushed everything i gathered to the ground and shoved me against the tree, "im nobodys bitch. Understand?" He pinned me against the tree poorly but i let him think he won, "im in charge. I woke you up. I own you." He was practically growling. I wouldve thought he was actually mad at me if it weren't for the boner he had pressed against me. 

I laughed, "whatever you say mr.blake." then i concentrated on making sure his lips were occupied, "whatever you want." I breathed. 

It was the right thing to say. 

He tore open my shirt, his fingers stumbling across my flesh until he found what he was looking for and my bra fell to the floor, joining his shirt which i had removing with pure relish. Wild with passion he clung to me before removing the rest of my clothing, a little awkwardly but i didnt care at that particular moment. 

He just gazed at me for a second as i stood there in the moonlight. "Who did this to you?!" Oh shit. My fucking scars! I always forget they are there until they ruin everything. Torturous memories were dragged from the depths of my mind and i pulled away, suddenly not feeling so confident. Where was my shirt?! 

"Im sorry, we should go. We need to get back and-" 

"No," he breathed, his voice velvet. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the cigarette burns on my shoulders, "you are beautiful," he got out between kisses, then he directed his kisses to the knife scars on my stomach, the bullet scars on my chest and arms, the burns, the whips, "no one will hurt you ever again." He said finally, "i will never let anyone hurt you. If i met the people who did this, i would end them." 

He really meant it. Every word. It was his promise to me. And i suddenly wanted to feel so safe with him and feel loved that i forgot that we were still in the grounders line of sight and coukd be caught and killed at any moment. I needed him. I removed what was restricting his favourite limb and grasped it, to his complete pleasure. I took it in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip and then diving in and out, sheathing and unsheathing my teeth.

Then he pulled me up and stuck his tongue down my throat, which i reciprocated,twisting my hand in his hair and jumping up on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I could feel him pressed against me and it was driving me wild. Using his very impressive muscle he lay me down without breaking our kiss or putting more distance between us. He even made sure that i would have clothes beneath me so that my back wouldnt have dirt all over it. Its really the little things. 

My thoughts remained partially coherent until his well versed fingers found my spot and i came for hìm, writhing beneath him in unadulterated bliss. But i wanted more. I clung to him, closer and closer until he thrust inside me, filling me and filling me again and again. I couldnt pull him close enough, i wanted to wear his skin, his scent. His lips wandered my neck, his hands teased my nipples, every part of him to please me and every part of me to please him. 

As i dragged my nails down his back he moaned my name at release and i followed. He collapsed ontop of me, refusing to withdraw. "Now who's the bitch?" He asked breathlessly, putting a light hearted approach on something we both kmew ran deeper. I played along. 

I rolled us over and pinned his callused hand above his head, moving my hips to make him feel the effect he had on me. Feel how wet he had made me. Then i stretched on top of him moving my body against his, my lips exploring his neck, his chest and the singular tattoo he had on his shoulder. He got hard inside me again. As i moved over it and over it, he watched in awe as every muscle in my body worked to please him. We climaxed together and then he withdrew pulling me up so i lay on his chest, his arms around me. 

Breathlessly he whispered, "im your bitch." 

I laughed and clung on to him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy! My first fanfic so all comments are welcomed and critique ever helpful ;) xx 
> 
> Ps: sorry about the typos etc etc this was written VERY quickly hahah :D xx


End file.
